galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Vanilla H
is the youngest member of the Moon Angel Troupe, and she pilots the Emblem Frame GA-005, also known as Harvester. She has the ability to control nanomachines, which allowes her to treat wounds, and with the assistance of Harvester, repair machinery as well. History Early Life When Vanilla was a small child, she was unable to save the life of Sister Beryl, one of the nuns who raised her. Service on the Elle Ciel In TCY 412, Vanilla was one of the two Angels who did not take part in Takuto's first battle with Eonia's forces, having hung back with Mint Blancmanche to protect the Elle Ciel. Takuto chose to take her to the dance, but Vanilla was reluctant to dance until Takuto took her hands and positioned them before taking her out to the dance floor. Yet Vanilla's subsequent contentment was cut short when Ugi-Ugi, a rabbit Vanilla adopted as a pet, died of old age despite Vanilla's repeated attempts to heal it, where she drove herself to exhaustion. Consequently, Vanilla clung to Takuto and cried, a rare instance in which she expressed intense emotion. Takuto then learned that Vanilla, because of her ability to heal, took death very hard, and that this is not the first time Vanilla has been unable to save a life. Fortunately, Takuto and the others helped her to overcome her grief in the present, and her healing abilities were vindicated at the final battle against Eonia. When the Elle Ciel was heavily damaged in an attack, she used all of her energy to repair the whole of Elle Ciel to its original condition. In TCY 413, when Chitose joined the Moon Angel Troupe, she mistakenly believed the relationship between Takuto and Vanilla was a sibling-bond, and Vanilla could not work up the nerve to verbally explain to Chitose her relationship with Takuto. Even when Vanilla took Takuto's arm in hers in a gesture of intimacy, Chitose still did not understand until Ranpha spelled it out to her. This prompted Vanilla to become more demonstrative of her affection for Takuto. This was not easy for her, since she had spent so long suppressing her emotions that, now that it had become necessary to express those emotions instead, Vanilla did not know how. The other Angels, notably Ranpha, chipped in with various advice with mixed results (at one point, Vanilla even dressed up as a maid and attempted to feed Takuto using the traditionally-romantic gesture of putting food in a loved one's mouth using a utensil). In the end, however, she worked up the nerve to give Takuto a sweater she knitted for him, as well as a protective charm Ranpha told her about: the kiss of a loved one. Vanilla did her best to make sure that Takuto was able to relax whenever he was with her, and after Takuto's nightmare, comforted Takuto by holding his hand. However, because of her relative innocence concerning relationships, she began to fear that perhaps Takuto had grown bored of her, especially once the beautiful Lushati arrived. She managed to keep these fears hidden until Takuto was forced to shoot her down to prevent her from falling into enemy hands. As a result of that action, Vanilla's fears infected her nanomachine pet, which transformed from a small, fuzzy animal to a huge, light blue, ferocious, red-eyed wolfish monster. The nanomachine pet then attacked Takuto on sight. Stricken with guilt and sadness, Vanilla opted to stay behind on the White Moon. Some time later, Takuto realized that while Vanilla had done so much for him, he'd done nothing for her. As a result, he decided to take the time to knit her a present, despite having no idea how to knit and much to the amusement of the Angels. When he met her again, the two were pleasantly surprised that they'd made each other mittens. This caused the nanomachine pet to finally stop attacking Takuto, but it did not actually return the pet to normal because Vanilla's fears were still strong, prompting Ranpha to point out that Vanilla was very much an innocent young maiden and so was terrified at the thought of losing the one she loves. In fact, while on EDEN, instead of attacking Takuto, Vanilla's nanomachine pet begun to attack the other Angels in any instance where they got too close to Takuto, a subconscious reflection of Vanilla's hidden jealousy and fears that Takuto will love someone else. It was only after Takuto asked her to marry him that her fears finally faded, prompting her nanomachine pet to transform back into its original, healthy state and cease attacking Takuto for good. In a touching scene, as they went to the final battle against the Valfask, Takuto met Vanilla in the park aboard the Elle Ciel and gave her a ring engraved with her name as proof of their promise to wed before the two share their first kiss. Nanomachine Research on Pico During a survey mission in NEUE conducted by the Elle Ciel in TCY 415, Vanilla discovered a nanomachine life form on Pico's moon, Femto. She adopted the nanomachine as her own daughter and named her Nano-Nano. She ]]then decided to stay behind on Pico to do nanomachine technology research. As such, she began working on spreading the use of nanomachine technology throughout NEUE. Trivia She usually tends the infirmary whenever Dr. Cera is out, and sometimes she assists Kuromie in his duties (she also uses that time to just watch the animals, at least until Takuto encourages her to actually care for the rabbits herself). In her spare time, she assists Dr. Cera and the maintenance crew, or whenever she isn't helping anyone, she is usually in her room reading medical textbooks studying diagnosis and treatment. She's frequently busy; in fact, in one case she was so busy with work at the infirmary that she is the only Angel who wasn't available when Ranpha was telling everyone's fortunes. She has some skill in knitting; at least enough to manage the yarn or hold the yarn while Dr. Cera knits a sweater. For someone who starts out as monotone as Vanilla does, she is surprisingly trusting and willing to give people the benefit of the doubt (it is very easy, for instance, to convince Vanilla of Takuto's innocence if Dr. Cera accuses Takuto of unravelling her sweater; all Takuto has to do is ask Vanilla to look into his eyes, which aren't the eyes of someone who would lie to her). She seems to have at least minor knowledge of the other Angels' backgrounds; for example she informs Takuto of an incident where Milfeulle's luck destroyed two cruisers, and she is at least familiar enough with Mint's family troubles to be concerned (though she refuses to give Takuto any information about those troubles). She is surprisingly skilled at making coffee, especially since she doesn't drink it herself. She is familiar with all sorts of minor treatments, such as how to treat a minor stomachache. It turns out that her nanomachines do not HAVE to be shaped into an animal; Vanilla simply prefers her nanomachines in that form. Whenever Vanilla watches movies, she identifies with characters that have strong work ethics. For example, after watching a movie with Ranpha that involved a romantic couple aboard a ship that was about to plunge into the sun, instead of identifying with the lovers as Ranpha did, Vanilla identified with the ship's captain and his immense efforts to prevent the ship and plunging into the sun. Vanilla's life was somewhat sheltered as a child (obviously, since she was raised by a nun), and therefore, she does not even know what hide-and-seek is until Takuto and Milfeulle explain it to her. If Milfeulle is to be believed (and she doesn't lie), Vanilla actually really enjoys eating the sweets Milfeulle makes (although the player-as-Takuto never gets to see that) and Vanilla's favorite sweet is green tea chiffon cake. Also, if Galaxy Angel EX is any judge, Vanilla is the worst player of Pick-Up on the Elsior but the best player of Trump on the Elsior. Other Media Anime A very stoic girl, she hardly ever showed any emotion and spoke in a deadpan voice. She was always seen wearing a headgear featuring a red gem on top, possibly a mark of her family or religion. She also carried around the artificially intelligent doll Normad, and was gifted with the ability to heal injuries by touch. Vanilla frequently spoke in cryptic remarks, religious themes, or random words. She could be very caring and was adept at hard work, but tended to behave strangely, sometimes to the inconvenience or detriment of the other Angels. Although seemingly totally apathetic, she actually possessed a very hot temper. When offended, she lashed out with extreme force, examples being cursing someone with fish scales or leveling an entire city with a laser beam from her gem. Vanilla was highly religious. In her quarters was a shrine featuring a tall rotating column that she prayed upon daily. She often received “divine revelations,” either commands or visions of prescience, and generally acted upon them with unusual means and results. So devout is Vanilla that she tended to place spiritual matters ahead of everything else, either acting destructively, even to herself, or otherwise inconveniencing others. Normad was a constant companion, as Vanilla carried him wherever she went. He often spoke to other people on her behalf while she stayed silent, sometimes squeezing or stretching him to simulate facial expressions. Normad was infatuated with her and constantly spoke highly of her, though Vanilla seemed either uninterested or oblivious. Despite his praise, she tended to act neglectfully, even harmfully towards him, such as sitting on or strapping dynamite to him. Nevertheless she could become vindictive when others threatened to cause Normad harm, though she looked the other way if it was the other Angels. After her service in the Moon Angel Troupe, at 17 she became a professor at a military academy and adopted Nano-Nano Pudding as her daughter. She urged Nano to become stronger while she's away, which makes Nano nervous when she hears that her mother's coming, thinking that she didn't keep a good enough promise. Manga Vanilla behaved similarly in the manga as she did in the anime, the main difference being her nanobot. She didn't carry Normad around in the manga for copyright reasons; instead, there was a small fox-like creature that sat on her shoulder. The creature, known only as "Nanobot", could transform into different clothing, assist her in some of her healing, and expressed her emotions for her. She was very honest and obedient, but she had a tendency to overwork herself, worrying everyone on board the ship including Takuto and the Angels. Vanilla did not like it when she tried to do a task for others but failed it, but the others assured her that her help is greatly appreciated even if it didn't turn out well. Probably one of the reasons why she took death very hard is because she was present at the death of her adopted mother, Sister Beryl, and she regretted not being able to save her despite her ability to heal. Behind-the-scenes *Vanilla's Japanese voice actor is Mika Kanai, she is played by Satomi Akesaka in the musicals and her English voice actress is Anna Cummer. *Vanilla's first name comes from the flavoring vanilla. Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters